Caught up to Me
by SunRocket
Summary: It finally happened: After Richard Moore solves another case he finally succumbs to ill affects of Dr. Agasa's sedation needles.


AN: I'm aware of Japanese names I'm only using the Funimation names for convenience. Japanese honorifics sometimes confuse me. You see the thought struck me one day while my brother was watching a marathon of Case Closed. Richard is always blacking out almost every episode and despite this fact has anybody ever questioned where it could lead him?

**Caught up to Me**

**Ch.1**

"Dad are you okay," Rachel asked.

It was an end to another case brought to a close by Conan Edogawa. Richard was still sleeping soundly on a recliner that Conan had led him to sit down upon inside the perpetrator's home. His head still sunk to his chest, eyes closed, his breathing steady, still he refused to move.

Rachel impatient tapped her father's shoulder. "c'mon, Dad this isn't funny you gotta wake up now," she said in a stern tone, she was under the impression he'd just need some coaxing to wake him. "It's been nearly twenty minutes," as if the passage of time was any concern to Rachel's sedated father.

Inspector McGuire who was still present inside the kitchen noticed Richard's daughter from the living room. He decided to brush off Rachel's pleading a little longer while he was overseeing the removal of the corpse.

Rachel bent down on her knees shaking with tears in her eyes. "Dad…Dad…" she said, her voice cracking.

Conan had only begun to suspect something was amiss when he entered the living room where Rachel was.

"Rachel, what's wrong," Conan said running up to her.

"Dad," Rachel gasped, standing up again. "something's wrong with him." Using the back of her hand she wiped a few tears that fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sure he'll be alright," Conan assured, only in the back of his mind a suspicion was forming.

Rachel shook her head no in response. "the case is solved what reason does he need to be sleeping?" questioning her father's motives Conan decided to concede this fact.

"True," Conan said softly. "Richard always wakes up." A feeling of icy dread pooled inside his stomach; as he tried calming Rachel his mind had conceived a grim impossible scenario. He guiltfully rested a hand upon his watch afraid to confess to her what had actually been done to her father.

Rachel and Conan both fell silent.

"What's going on here," McGuire yelled surveying the living room.

Only Richard had never reached consciousness as for Rachel and Conan both of them gave sullen expressions to the Inspector.

Walking up to Richard McGuire gently shook his shoulders waiting for him to react-nothing. "Richard, answer me it's me Inspector McGuire," he lifted the Detective's arm checking him for a pulse then he turned to Rachel.

"So," Rachel said giving a one worded response.

"I'm gonna have to call an ambulance," McGuire admitted pulling a cell phone from his pants pocket.

"C'mon we gotta get your dad off the chair," Conan instructed prompting a frightened Rachel into action.

When McGuire finished speaking with the emergency dispatcher he helped her to move Richard to rest him in the recovery position on the hard wooden floor.

There was nothing anyone could do; they could only wait for the paramedics to arrive.

* * *

Since Richard had been admitted to the hospital Rachel had called her mother. She alerted Eva that her ex-husband had another one of his _sleeping spells_ only unfortunately he shown no signs of waking as of yet.

Considering the sleeping sleuth had always been described as sleeping the Doctor had taken some blood samples and ordered a CT scan as they tried to root out the possibility of any neurological disorders that might be affecting him.

As Rachel was the only family member present and her father could not speak on his behalf until her mother arrived. She had been burdened with many questions the Physician wanted answers to about possible prior cases and his history of alcoholism that may have triggered his unconscious state.

So many factors could have led to this moment only Conan who'd never made an assumption could only blame himself. It was a necessary evil, but necessary nonetheless after he painstakingly built Richard Moore's reputation to help him achieve his own goals.

"I'm sorry," Conan whispered he was standing near the door as he watched Rachel sit by her father's bedside waiting patiently for any sign of movement.


End file.
